


Honor to Stand

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Awesome Ladies Ficathon [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla never backs down from a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor to Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] SGA doesn't belong to me
> 
> Written for Awesome Ladies ficathon. Prompt used: Teyla, I must become a lionhearted girl, ready for a fight

Her mother gives Teyla her first pair of _bantos_ rods. She makes them herself, carving into the wood symbols for courage and protection, of love and strength and sealing the wood with the sap of the 'teluri bush.

She's culled before she can teach her daughter the first forms.

Torren looks at his daughter -- so like her mother! -- with sad eyes and instructs her instead.

*

Tegan Emmagen led the Athosians for fifteen seasons. Teyla leads for only five before the Earthers show up. Her mother taught her how to read people, to know when they lie or speak mistruths. She taught her to trust her instincts and she knows that this John Sheppard believes what he tells her; she listens to what he says and takes him to the cave to show him the danger that comes from the skies.

When the white beam comes and she finds herself on a Wraith hiveship, she forces herself to stand tall and true. She wonders if her mother felt this way, when the Wraith took her. And it is her mother's face she fixes into her mind, determined not to dishonor her by standing strong in death.

*

Major Sheppard rescues her and her people and they owe him a debt for that. He does not acknowledge that but it is not the first time or the last the Earthers will confuse them. They ally with the expedition and she joins his team. The expedition confuses her and she does not understand their cultural norms, but she refuses to give in and abandon them. She continues to fight because it is in her blood and they are determined to defeat the Wraith.

*

The Wraith have come for Atlantis and new people arrive from Earth. They do not trust the Athosians or their willingness to fight, but that does not deter Teyla. Tegan Emmagen never gave in and Teyla is ever her daughter. She brings up her _bantos_ rods and prepares to stand and fight.

She can do nothing else.


End file.
